


The Voldemort Rag

by cmshaw



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-12
Updated: 2000-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vocabulary word for today is 'genuflect'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voldemort Rag

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of _The Vatican Rag_ by Tom Lehrer.
> 
> Note: If you don't know the tune for this, ask around; someone will sing it to you. In fact, walk around saying 'genuflect' and I have no doubt that at least one person will spontaneously burst into song.

First you App'rate without a sound,  
drop your knees down to the ground,  
bow your head with great respect,  
and genuflect, genuflect, genuflect!

Scream whatever scream you want if  
you have cut your own right hand off.  
Let the spare have a  
Avada Kedavra,  
doin' the Voldemort Rag!

Circle round in that processional;  
step right up and act confessional.  
There the guy who's got the power'll  
tell you no treason's allowable.

If you need a small reminder  
Crucio would be much kinder.  
Rah! Rah! Sis! Boom!  
Time to summon You Know Whom!

So you App'rate without a sound,  
drop your knees down to the ground,  
bow your head with great respect,  
and genuflect, genuflect, genuflect!

Make the Mudbloods shriek and struggle;  
in Slytherin don't be a Muggle.  
Priori Incantum!  
Greet your dad and dead mum!  
Gettin' enthralled an'  
sorta appalled an'  
doin' the Voldemort Rag!


End file.
